The Way of All Flesh
The Way of All Flesh is a six-part prequel set before Season One. It is a non-running story written by Naomi Alderman and released to Audible in 2017. It has a total run time of 110 minutes. The Way of All Flesh is the only in-universe story to not feature the player as some version of Runner Five. Cast: * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Chris McShell * Alice Dempsey (mentioned) * Manisha Plased * Callum Donaldson * Keith Carroway * Walter Huber * Jerry Kim * Rose * Sheila Plot Part One After a research mission for Abel goes astray, Chris McShell and Jody Marsh have been trapped in the open by three hoards of zombies. Alice Dempsy and Sam Yao guide them to a nearby manor, where just before losing connection, they agree to wait out the hoard for help. However, three people are already living inside, Manisha, Keith, and Callum. Manisha was a doctor, Callum, a journalist, and Keith, an actor. They welcome Jody and Chris after spraying Chris with mace and leaving him near blind for possibly the next 72 hours. The group has just begun to settle down when four more people attempt to make it into the manor. Just before they make it inside, Sheila, a member of the new group, instead runs to a nearby treehouse, trapping her. The other three make it inside safely and introduce themselves as Walter Huber (a molecular biochemist), Jerry Kim (a computer science student), and Rose. While eating dinner prepared by Callum and Rose, it is revealed that Callum was planning to further decimate Keith's acting career, after he got into a particularly bad fight and made the news. This seems to upset Keith immensely. The doorbell at the manor begins to ring repeatedly, but when the group makes it to the door, no one is in sight. After returning to the table, the group begins to eat again, but suddenly Callum begins choking and dies. Part Two After some investigation, Walter reveals that Callum had to have been poisoned by a toxin Walter kept in a case he had with him. Someone poisoned Callum's food when the doorbell began ringing. The group decides to move Callum's body after Walter says it will begin to dissolve if they don't. After, they break up to search the house, but Chris gives every group a field recorder so he can listen to everyone's conversations. In a group, Chris, Jody, and Manisha find a hidden control panel. But none of the buttons seem to be working. Elsewhere, Jerry and Rose find an emergency contact room, with radio equipment, but it has been smashed to pieces. Walter and Keith find a satchel containing Callum's laptop, and his ID. But just then, Sheila begins screaming in the trees, so Jody takes a bell and runs a decoy mission to lure the zombies out, before Jerry, Rose, and Keith shoot them. Immediately after bringing Sheila inside, the zombies make it through the fence surrounding the manor.